Always I'll love you
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: Finn and Fiona meet and fall in love, switches POV's Finn/Fionna, rated T cuz I want it to be and possibly cuz of stuff in the later chapters :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so I know nothing about this show so I'll do my best! P. S. I will probably spell Fionna Fiona because that's how I spell my name.**

**Jake POV**

Finn flopped down on the couch and sighed. Lately he had been going through some troubles in his romantic triumph for Princess Bubblegum's heart. She didn't even know he was trying to win her over. Poor sweet Finn, he had no idea that there were plenty of other girls. And the more I tried to explain it, the more he tried to get the princess.

"What happened today?" I asked patting his shoulder

"She didn't notice me…" he sighed

"Let's go for a walk."

When we went out I had the intention of "accidentally" bumping into a girl who would make Finn forget about Bubblegum forever. But I didn't actually have a technical plan. I was just hoping for luck. And luck I would get,

As we walked there was the sound of an adventure. But… there was a girl. You would hear in her voice that she was getting pissed off. And she was with someone. Another girl. I pulled Finn towards the voices. We parted the bush and there were three girls. One girl with blonde hair sticking out of her bunny hat, an orange and white cat, and what looked like the female version off the Ice King. The girl struck the ice creature with her sword and it drifted away. I looked over at Finn who was starring at the girl who hadn't noticed us yet. I nudged him and he shook his head, wide eyed.

"Um… hi." I said clearing my throat

"Who are you?" the girl sharply asked pointing her sword at me. When she saw Finn it was like I wasn't there and she lowered her weapon slightly. Their eyes were locked

"Oh-um… I'm Finn." He stuttered after I shoved him a little

"Fiona…" she said smiling a little

"I'm Cake." The cat said coming over and giving Fiona a look which to girls was probably and entire conversation

"Jake, you guys…wanna, like… visit our tree house?" I asked trying to score some points for Finn, he glared at me blushing

"Sure, we need to stay low for awhile… you know, catch our breath." Cake said pretending to breathe hard

"Let's go!" I dragged Finn along with Fiona and Cake behind us

"Jake, what the hell?" Finn whisper hissed

"Dude, you like her and I know it. And dude, she's hot. Come on, admit it, I'm your best friend and you have to spill!" I whisper hissed back

"Uh…" he said looking ahead. I heard Fionna say something to Cake. Finn turned and smiled, I also turned to see what happened. Oh… Fiona was blushing! Ooooooo! Someone's got a crush!

"Finn! Go for it man, she totally likes you!" I said trying to get him to ask her ooooouuuuutttt

"Alright, how about this; _maybe!_" he said running ahead

"Fiona, wait!" Cake said trying to run after Fionna who was far in front of us

"What happened?" I asked after she was done sighing

"She's in denial." She said angrily

"Same with Finn, I can just _tell_ that he likes her. But he doesn't want to do anything about it. And I mean, like you would know what I'm saying, but after his failed pursuit for Princess Bubblegum he needs to find another girl." I said

"Yeah, Fiona is after this guy, Prince Gumball, and she's just going _crAAAAzay_!" she said

"We clearly need to set them up."

"Yes we do." We shook hands and smiled

Finn was finally going to forget about PB or even, if it got to that, Marceline for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finn POV**

I crawled into the tree house and crawled into the corner. I felt all tingly on the inside. I had just met Fiona, and she was amazing. She was… _perfect_. I had never felt that way about anyone. Not the Princess and _certainly_ not Marceline. She was so beautiful the way her bangs stuck out of her bunny hat. Even if she didn't have the bangs she would still be extremely lovely. I pulled off my hat and tugged at my oddly long blonde hair like I did sometimes when I get nervous.

The door to the tree house opened and she burst in. My heart jumped, but she didn't see me. She slammed the door and rested her head against it. She was taking deep, staggered breaths. She slowly turned around and put her head back. Was it just me, or was her face a little red and wet. I almost stood up but she opened her eyes. I just sat there in the corner with my hand still in my hair. She saw me and jumped.

"Oh, um…. I'm sorry." She said quietly"

"It's-uh… its fine." I said putting my hat back on, but some strands of hair refused to go back in

"Uh… th-th-thanks." She stuttered, I slowly stood up. I tried to walk over to her but I kind of fell back against the wall. She moved her bangs back, "Are you ok?" she asked smiling

"Uh…" I said at a loss of words and breath

She laughed and took a couple of steps closer to me. I couldn't breathe I was so happy and nervous. What if she held my hand? Or hugged me? Or… I got chills. What if she… kissed me? If that happened I wouldn't be able to breathe anymore. I would never take another breath. I probably didn't know it yet, but I loved that girl. She was greatest person I had ever met. She tucked her bangs into her hat a little as she took a couple more steps closer. And just when I thought something would happen, the door swung open and Jake and Cake came in.

"Oh sorry-we'll go now." Cake said pushing Jake out the door, you could hear her yelling at him asking why the glob he said that they should've gone in there

Fionna, after a few minutes of blushing, laughed quietly, "Oh Cake…" she whispered

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I said thinking of all the stupid things Jake had done

She went over to a window and looked out it. Her bangs fell out of her hat slowly. I couldn't help staring at her. She was much more beautiful that PB. PB was… cute, but she wasn't… real. And that wasn't a reference to her being candy. But, Fiona was just so down to earth. She reminded me of Marceline, but way less in need of repair. I mean, I love Marceline, but not in that way. I walked over next to her ad looked out the window. She was probably looking at the Candy Kingdom. Or something else.

"I've never met another human before…" she whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear her

"Well… I'm here aren't I?" I asked wondering if that was a bad thing to say

"Yeah, you are." She said after a couple minutes

I took an extremely small step closer to her. She smelled like marshmallows. I smiled. She turned to look at me, catching me of guard. I almost fell but she grabbed my hand before I could. I couldn't breathe. We locked eyes for what seemed like forever and yet no time at all. It's like when you're having fun, everything goes by so fast. Yet, so slowly. Maybe I'm just saying stuff that's stupid and soul serchy. But this girl is probably just making me that way for some reason. She eventually looked down at the floor and blushed. Ok it's, like, official.

I'm in love with this girl.

**Fiona POV**

Oh. My. Glob. Finn is the most awesome guy I've ever met. Like, EVER! And no way in heck did he feel the same way. And I was totally ruining my chances with him by blushing. My face was going to explode it was so hot. And that does _not_ look attractive. I know this sounds weird, but I kind of wished that an evil villain would come and try to take me away and Finn would rescue me. Well, be careful what you wish for.

There window we were looking out of crashed leaving Finn and I on our backs. I tried to get up, but the ice wrapped around my ankles wouldn't let me. When you see others with ice on them you think _it mustn't be that cold, right? _Wrong. It was super cold. Wait a second, I thought, ice… oh no! Ice Queen was here, and she was probably here for Finn. Prince Gumball wasn't here, the only guy that was, was Finn. I slammed the ice against the floor then jumped up. I'd have to remember that for the future, I thought. When I looked I didn't see the Ice Queen. There was a man, who looked like he could have been the Ice Queen's sister, who looked like he was about the fight Finn.

"Get away Ice King!" Finn shouted pointing his sword, "The princess isn't here!"

"I'm not here for Princess Bubblegum, I'm here for you." He said pointing a blue finger at me

"What…?" I whispered

"No, you can't have her!" Finn growled, I looked around for something to fight with

"But she's so pretty!" the Ice King cooed

"Ew." I mumbled, "Hey Finn, what time is it?" I asked smiling

"Um… adventure time?"

"No, it's butt kicking time."

I ran up to Ice King and kicked him in the face. Where is my backpack, I thought, did I leave it outside? I heard Finn call my name. When I turned around he tossed me something. My bag, thank glob! I unzipped it and pulled out the pink sword that Gumball gave me, even though he was the Ice Queen, I still got to keep it. I swung at him with my long pink sword, striking up a couple of times. I saw Finn run up behind the Ice King. Oh, sneaky Finn. He shoved his sword at the king who fell on to the blade of mine. Watching him flop on the ground we laughed.

"Whoa you're a really good fighter." Finn said walking over smiling

"Thanks, you are too." I said blushing

"Thanks…" he said watching as the Ice King flew away

I took a step or two closer to him. My hand twitched towards his by accident, brushing against his skin. I pushed my bangs back in embarrassment as he looked at me. I don't know his reaction because I was too scared to look at him. How could I let myself slip up like that? I felt something on my cheek. I looked at him and saw he was closer to me and was brushing my hair away from my face. We were really close to each other. Oh my glob.

I think I've fallen in love with this boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi… yeah I'm still alive. So since I last updated, I've written this chapter like 10 billion ties, but never liked the way it came out, or even finished. Today I went to write it and realized… I already did one… don't kill me…**

**Finn POV**

"What was that sound?" Fionna asked. Danget! We were _just _about to kiss. I listened closely

"The princess is summoning everyone in the Candy Kingdom." I said

"Oh…" she said looking down, "are we going?" she asked

"We should but…" I said, I _really_ didn't want to go, Fionna laughed

Oh my glob she was so beautiful. She just… URG! Why did she have to be so perfect? Now she won't like me at all.

"Well is something wrong? Because if not we can stay here." She suggested

"Let me go check!"

I ran out the door and started to the castle. Flying above my head was Lady and Jake. I screamed to get their attention. They came down.

"Jake, what's going on?" I called

"Bubblegum's just making some announcement. It's nothing. Why?"

"Thanks Jake!" I ran back to the tree house.

I walked into the room and saw Fionna sitting on the floor. Her hat was off. Her hair was long and blonde, just like mine was. But hers was a little longer. It went way down past her feet. She turned her head a little and sighed. There was a purple hair brush stuck in her hair.

"Ugh, where is Cake?" she asked herself

"Do you need some help?" she let bout a little screech as she turned around

"You're not supposed to see me without my hat…" she whispered

"WHY?" I screamed closing my eyes

"Because I look ugly." She whimpered

"No you don't, you look pretty." I said, pretty was an understatement. She looked like a freaking goddess. WAY more beautiful than Princess Bubblegum, "Here, you know what it is?"

"What?" she asked sad

"It's probably too long. Here, stand up so I can show you something."

She stood up and her hair dragged on the floor. She clutched on to her hat looking down on the floor. I sat down behind her.

"If you cut it about… here," I said placing a finger on about an inch above the back of her knee. I felt her shudder and I smiled, "then it won't get in the way. I mean, you can cut it shorter, but I'm just saying if you want it long…"

"Thanks Finn." She said turning around and sitting on the floor, "When Cake get's back, she'll cut it for me."

"I'll cut it." I suggested, she gave me a look, "No I'm serious, I cut my own hair."

"I don't know what your hair looks like." She said crossing her arms, I slipped off my white hat so she could see my blonde shaggy hair that went a little down past my chin and almost covered my eyes. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly. I felt weird. She just stared at me. I looked at the floor. But I could still feel her eyes on me. I looked up and she blushed.

"So will you let me cut your hair?" I asked

"Sure." She whispered quietly blushing

I walked over into the other room and got some scissors. When I came back in she was sitting on a chair trying to calm her hair. Oh glob she was pretty. I walked over and gently started cutting her long blonde hair. I tried to go as slow as possible so it would last longer. But it was surprisingly thick, so I couldn't go too fast even if I wanted to. she told me how she had never met another human. I said I hadn't either. I felt like I had know her me entire life. But… I had just met her today.

"Ok and… you're done!" I said doing the last few cuts

But I hadn't just cut it shorter. Along the way I had learned how to do layers. And now, if it was even possible, she was even more beautiful. She stood up and walked over to the mirror. When she saw herself she let out a little gasp. She ran her fingers through her shorter blonde hair. Her eyes were wide and sparkly. I took a couple of steps closer to her.

"Finn…" she whispered so quietly that if I hadn't seen her lips move I wouldn't have known she said anything

"Do you like it?" I asked a little nervous, she turned to look at me

"How did you do that?" she asked, still whispering

"Oh… um…" I said probably blushing

She quickly walked over to me and threw her arms around my neck pulling me into a hug. I felt tingly all over. She buried her head into my shoulder. She really caught me off guard this time. I wrapped one arm around her and put my other hand on the back of her head. Her skin was as silky as her hair. I pressed me lips to her head, just so I could be a little closer to her.

She pulled away from me a little and looked at me. As if that was going to help my stomach which was already about to jump out of me. She pressed closer to me, oh glob. She was going to kiss me. She closed her eyes and so did I. We moved closer and closer. How long could this take? Clearly she was thinking the same thing.

She quickly pressed her lips to mine. Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob. How could a boy like her like a boy like me? She was everything you could ask for. Her lips were soft against mine. She wrapped her arms even tighter around my neck. She suddenly pulled away and turned to look at the door.

"Cake? What the lump?" she shouted

"Oh um…sorry…" her cat said backing away

"Jake?" I said thinking I saw some of his orange fur

"Jake's not here right now, please leave a message after the beep." He said shrinking down

"I'm waiting." I said after awhile and crossing my arms

"Hold on a sec… beep." Fionna snickered and I couldn't help but smile

"Jake, get out! Please." I said still smiling

"Fine, but you better tell me _everything_." He said walking out. Oh Jake.

Fionna and I stood in an uncomfortable silence. But it wasn't really _that_ uncomfortable. What were Jake and Cake doing? Were they spying on us? Probably. But it was ok. Because Fiona was amazing and I had her in my arms for a long time. So it doesn't matter. And besides, I love her.


End file.
